beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Daria Morgendorffer
Daria Morgendorffer is a main character from Beavis and Butt-head who got her own spinoff in 1997. Usually called "Diarrhea" by Beavis and Butt-head, she was one of the few who were not completely annoyed with them and they, in turn, seemed to respect her intelligence for the most part. For example, Beavis and Butt-head once called her "cool" and she at one point, even helped them with their homework. At the original end of "Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead," Daria said that the two didn't have bright futures. After Season 7, she moved out of Highland to Lawndale with her family. When Daria was in her own series, she was mainly seen with Jane, her best friend, and Quinn, her younger sister. Episodes in the final season of Daria even found Daria with a boyfriend named Tom. She made a cameo appearance in Beavis and Butt-Head Do America, where the ATF busted in the classroom and beat up Mr. Van Driessen presumably got cavity search. Daria also appear in Beavis and Butthead: Virtual Stupidity as one of the minor characters. In "Drones," Beavis and Butt-head argue about her absence. Beavis thinks she killed herself, while Butt-head knows that Daria actually just moved away. According to an August 2011 Rolling Stone interview with Mike Judge, Daria will not be returning to the new episodes of Beavis and Butt-head as a regular character, but will make at least one cameo appearance. She's voiced by Tracy Grandstaff. She makes a cameo appearance, in the Sega Genesis video game. If you couch fish the government folder, out the window, you will catch Daria. Afterwards, she will tell you "many important items stick to gum", which hints to couch fish with the gum, found in the school, to catch a ticket piece. big pp sam Relationship with Beavis and Butt-head Daria goes to Highland High with Beavis and Butt-head. She was one of the few people who could actually stand to be around them at times. They had their first significant encounter in "Scientific Stuff", where they were forced to work together on a science project. She sometimes found their idiocy amusing and would sometimes use it for her own gain (Scientific Stuff, Walkathon), while at other times just being happy to snark at them (Spare Me), and at other times they simply ticked her off (Babes 'R' Us, Discoverin' Stuff Sucks). She sometimes had to explain to them basic facts, such as that seeds had to be planted in the ground (Sprout) and that graduation existed (U.S. History); sometimes she offered straight advice to the duo without any sarcasm (Putting the X in Xmas), something she rarely bothered to do with anyone stupid at Lawndale. She would even try to reason with the duo, even though she had to know this wouldn't work (Dental Hygiene Dilemma, Career Day). One time she even ranted in their presence about being forced to be a fashion reporter for the school newspaper, as if they were the only ones she could express her irritation too (Sporting Goods). Whatever her reaction to them, she still went out of her way to encounter and talk to them, even though this encounters were often irritating or bemusing. Beavis & Butt-Head usually referred to her as "Diarrhea", though Butt-Head would usually call her by her real name to her face. He seemed to vaguely respect her, taking her advice on some things. Daria, for her part, seemed to be more annoyed by Beavis than Butt-head. However, the duo has shown that they have a lot more respect towards Daria, than everyone else in the whole school. Despite going out of her way to talk to them and an early instance where she tried to stop them taking a beating ("Citizen Butt-head"), she didn't think much of them. She was amused by the idea of them getting expelled and sent to Hope High where they'd get beaten up (No Laughing), she tried to ensure they were left behind on a field trip ("Witless"), and as noted above she took advantage of them. When they were thought to be dead in "Beavis and Butt-head are Dead", Daria was hardly bothered at all. Daria even admitted that neither Beavis and Butt-head had bright futures ahead of them. ''Why ''she kept talking to them when she didn't like them was never stated. although fans have theorized that Daria, being friendless, was seeking out the company of Highland High's other big outcasts out of desperation. Daria was mentioned in Drones when Beavis assumed she had committed suicide. However, Butt-head told him that she didn't die, but moved away with her family to Lawndale. Appearances *Sign Here *Scientific Stuff *No Laughing *Babes 'R' Us *Walkathon *Citizen Butt-head *Sporting Goods *Putting the X in Xmas *Dental Hygiene Dilemma *Sprout *U.S. History *Discoverin' Stuff Sucks *Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead *Incognito *The Great Cornholio *Held Back *Water Safety * Spare Me Gallery daria science.jpg|Daria during science class in Virtual Stupidity daria.jpg|Daria in Coffee Shop in Virtual Stupidity Daria Morgendorffer.png Sources Category:Characters Category:Highland High School Category:Heroes Category:Females